bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Astral Armageddon
Overview and Appearance The Astral Armageddon is a Special Event Boss. It has about 35,000 HP and 10 AD. It has no true speed as it zips around the map for 15 minutes, if the 15 minute time limit is done, you will automatically lose. The Boss resembles that of a D.D.T. with its base body having a starfield, its thrusters and wings resemble that of a Z.O.M.G. but instead of green it replaces it with a nebulae. It also has 2 extended arms coming out of the thrusters and the thrusters are now Jet Engines. Its theme is The Lord Inquisitor's Prologue Abilities The Boss has numerous abilities most of them corresponds to the health of the boss. See the link for more information. All Health Abilities (Everything Activated) Astral Illusion - Occasionally spawns a doppelganger of itself that sponges all the damage for 30 seconds. Gamma Beams - A Random area will be bombarded with Gamma Beams that deal 10 damage with an extremely small splash damage area for 5 seconds Wolf-Rayet Rage - The boss will engulf itself in flames that deal 3 afterburn damage for 5 seconds on which every tower unfortunately comes in contact with it. Bowshock Barrier - Its Thrusters and bow are surrounded by a forcefield that takes a 1000 hits to pop, regens every 15 seconds after its destruction. Below 75% Astral Mirage - The boss would create multiple versions of itself causing all towers to go in chaos and disarray. Chances of happening are uncommon 'Gamma Ray '- A large portion of the map usually about 1/6th of the map gets blasted by a single gamma beam that deals tremendous splash damage with a burn and stun effective that deals 3 damage per second and lasts for 5 seconds. Chances of happening are uncommon 'Pulsar Blast '- A Ball of light would appear on top of the boss and releases 2 beams in opposite directions and starts spinning rapidly about 2.2 rotations per second, the beam would deal .5 damage and the attack would last for 5 seconds. Chances of happening are uncommon to rare 'Oort Cloud Boundary '- A ring of clouds and rocks would appear around the boss and would protect it, it would take about 5,000 hits for the boundary to break, attack can stack with Bowshock Barrier or itself multiple times. Happens commonly. Below 50% 'Astral Slipstream - '''The boss would disappear for 30 seconds straight while still attacking, but all its attacks would have their damages and other things halved. Very Common. '''Fermionic Explosion '- A tower would be targeted for elimination and the tower would be killed instantly but also dealing a small splash damage area that deals 10 damage and 10 seconds of stun. 'Pillars of Creation '- The Boss would start spawning Astral Bloons and Astral M.O.A.B.s for 10 seconds with some of them buffed, the bloons and M.O.A.B.s would start on the start of the track but when it reaches at least 30% or 40% on the track it would change its trajectory to the nearest highest damage inflicting tower surrounding it paralyzing it to attack the boss. Chances of happening are uncommon 'Quasar Creation '- All attacks would be absorbed by a random ball that appears out of nowhere, any tower under it would be instantly sucked onto it effectively killed. happens for 5 seconds and is very rare. 'Quasar Absorption '- All attacks that were absorbed would be turned into health base by how much damage each attack would do but only quarter of it. Also replenishes lost AD Below 25% and at near death All attacks that are non-physical (i.e. Magic, Fire, Energy Beams) would have their total damage output halved. Will also be immune to most special abilities and some of said special abilities will be disabled. 'Astral Phantom '- The Boss would become transparent but completely invulnerable to attacks yet still attacking but all of its damage would be halved, all towers would still attack it but their attacks would be useless, has a small field of stun that surrounds it and any tower unfortunate to get under it would be stunned for 10 seconds. Lasts for 20 seconds and it is very rare to happen. 'Supernova '- An attack that affects the entire map, all towers would be delt with 3 damage and 10 seconds of afterburn that deal .5 damage and 3 seconds of stun. 'Grey Goo '- A Splotch of grey goo would target a single tower and any tower with it's sprites coming in contact would be infected by the grey goo aswell, unless it is an aerial unit, the grey goo would paralyze completely the tower, and if said tower has special abilities it would be disabled until the death of the boss. the grey goo would stick on its victim for 30 seconds straight. chances of this happening are rare. 'Absolute Terror Field '- A Barrier that surrounds the boss would envelope that lasts for 30 seconds that is completely indestructible and absorbs all attacks, total damage taken will be converted to health but cut down to only 1/32th to prevent it from going back to 50% or higher '''The Voidripper - '''The boss would go onto the bottom of the map and would charge its main cannon, you only have 15 seconds to destroy the boss and if you fail to do so, you will lose the game. Backstory (WIP) Category:Bosses Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Capital Blimps Category:Semi-blimps Category:Multi-part blimps Category:Multi-form blimps